Valentine's Surprise
by rw4life
Summary: whats a 17 year old doing all alone on valentines day?


It was Saturday…and on top of that…it was valentines day. So what was a young 17 year old girl doing sitting alone in her dorm? Being herself of course! Hello I'm hermione granger know- it- all bookworm who has never had a boyfriend before. Oh don't worry, it's no surprise as to why not. She's a clumsy, flat chested, frizzy haired, bucktoothed know-it-all. You know…it kind of sounds like an aa meeting… hi im frank and I have been an alcoholic for 4 years…but now for real.

You wonder why I'm telling you this…I'm just another typical lonely teenager on valentines day pining away about how "she can't get a date" well…actually that pretty much sums up every day for me…but…anyway, digression, lets get back to the point. Now let me tell you this was no ordinary valentines day for me. Because when I finally had decided to get out of bed at 1…PM…and took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, had a pee, attempted to brush my disgustingly ugly frizzy—DIGRESSIONS!!

Anyways…when I finished my "morning routine", I went to the common room. And… lets just say that Lockhart had managed to set some sort of precedent… on top of the whole common room being an overwhelming tacky pink color, a house elf was assigned to each common room to give out valentines greetings. So as I was leaving the portrait hole, I happened to feel a tug at my leg. I turned to see Dobby, (who was assigned as the heads elf no matter how much he begged to be with Harry) pulling eagerly at my leg and attempting to hand me a bouquet of flowers and a gigantic valentines card. I accepted without question but wow, this was certainly a pleasant surprise!

Now I should have seen this coming… I went downstairs to the great hall so that everyone would see what I had gotten. And for once, I didn't trip while everyone was watching me go to my seat. So I sat down, opened the card, and…SPLAT!

A stream of ink hit me right in the face…the bottom of the card was signed "Love, Draco Malfoy"

Now normally I would have just run down and smacked him…but everyone was laughing (200 million dollars to whomever guesses which table laughed the hardest…) and the fact that my new shirt was covered in ink and I was always depressed on valentines day didn't help…so I cried…I ran out of the great hall with tears streaming down my face hiccupping and shuddering uncontrollably. I turned to look at the Slytherin table to see how much they were laughing (not that I had to…I mean I could hear them all the way from the other side!) but anyway, what I saw really surprised me. While the whole table was laughing, only one platinum blonde head was looking at me with sadness, and maybe even concern in his eyes. That confused me even more so I ran all the way to the heads dorm. Unfortunately…I forgot who the head boy was.

I didn't go anywhere that whole day. I sat at the couch eating anything within my reach (that was edible of course) and attempting to read a book. Only later did I realize that I had been reading the same line for an hour. My eyes and head had started to hurt, so I lay down on the common room couch, curled up into fetal position and went to sleep. I woke up briefly to see Malfoy barge in with an armful full of valentine's cards (and I'm betting 5 galleons that he had more in his bag.) the next time I woke up, my head was on a pillow and I was covered in a blanket. Someone had carried me to my bed. I turned to see the time, but instead saw a small Valentine's Day card on my table. This time I opened it far away from me, but heard no splat so I opened it and saw

I'm sorry 

_-X_

Written in a beautiful cursive in red ink. I didn't know what the card meant, but the card was beautiful. I don't even think I can come close to describing it. It looked so small so fragile and the lace around the edge was so white and delicate. It reminded me of small flakes of snow falling on a holly bush. It was so calm and discrete. I fell in love immediately (with the card of course…I didn't even know who the person was…I was sensible enough not to fall for someone just because of their card and penmanship. Geez! I'm not that desperate!)

I finally managed to put the card down on my bureau, and I checked the time. 10 o'clock, great I had wasted my whole day in bed. I put on my boots, an oxford university sweater (my dads), and my long black trench. I put on my beret and a shawl and walked downstairs quietly into the bitter cold.

I sat on the rock near the black lake; I had been sitting for some time before the small flakes of the snow began to fall. Something about the atmosphere and the snow reminded me of the card. Until I heard the snap of a twig behind me…"who's there?" I had called out…I reached into my pocket and…SHIT! Fuck! I'm such an idiot…I had left my wand upstairs.

I went to sit back down again when I heard a rustle behind me, I turned and saw a blonde head dart behind a tree. Malfoy? "Malfoy?"

He surrendered and came out from behind the tree.

"What were you planning to do ferret? Sneak up behind me and push me into the lake? Or come up behind me and squirt me with ink?"

He stayed quiet and still… just staring.

"Malfoy…what the fuck? Snap out of it!"

That woke him up

"Wha—what did you say Granger?"

"I said snap out of it…"

"No, no…before that."

Shit he had heard. You see I don't curse in front of people…half the time I'm yelling at Ronald for saying hell and here I was saying the BIG BAD curse word.

"HA! Ms. "Profanity is insanity so don't be profane or you're really lame" said fuck!"

Don't ask…a tiny jingle I had made up third year…somehow it spread like wildfire throughout all of Hogwarts. It took me 2 years to live that down and here he was mentioning it again.

"Yea…so what. Why haven't you pushed me into the lake yet huh? No cronies backing you up so you're scared?"

"No wand backing you up?"

"You know perfectly well that I can hurt you without a -- wait a minute! How did you know that I didn't have my wand?"

"...I… I saw it on the…coffee table on my way out…guessed that you didn't take it with you."

So he was out before me. I sat on the rock again, this time joined by super ferret.

"So what are you doing out here so late" I asked. Hmm…I was starting a conversation with Malfoy.

"I should ask you the same thing." He replied…fucking smart-ass.

"I asked first…"

"I like the snow. And I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I wasn't tired, and I felt like some fresh air…"

There was a long silence between us. But it wasn't awkward. It was kind of relaxing…I felt like I could hear the snowflakes falling onto the lake.

Malfoy finally broke the silence.

"It's past curfew."

Normally I would have freaked…but for some strange reason, I just couldn't care less.

"Are you worried that someone will give you detention Malfoy?"

"No…just figured you would."

He took out a fag, and lit it.

"You smoke do you?"

I asked…I hate smokers, so it figures.

"Yup…part of the reason I go out here."

"You know…kissing a smoker is like licking an ash tray…"

Ahh…there is the old Hermione…back from the dead.

"Why do you care? Planning on kissing me anytime soon."

Eww…

" HEEELLL NO!!"

Nonetheless he put his fag out.

"Thou doth protest too much."

Hmm…who knew little ferret could read…

"So you read Shakespeare?"

"Some Muggle books are…relaxing I guess. Did you know that most of the spells we have today come from Muggle words?"

He didn't call them Mudbloods or scum or dirt…quite a change.

"So…are you saying that Muggles aren't all that bad?"

"I never said that…but…yeah…I mean, you're Muggleborn and you're the top witch of our year and head girl…"

Good thing it was dark, because I blushed a deep red.

So basically we carried on a normal conversation…don't want to bore you with the details. When out of nowhere he said:

"Listen Hermione (Hermione? Wasn't it Granger?? Not that I minded) I'm sorry about everything. The card, the Mudblood thing, the tormenting and all that bullshit. I meant it then because I was young and stupid. But I never actually talked to you. I just figured you were friends with the two prats so you were one too. I'm sorry."

Normally I would have been surprised, but after having talked to him for 3 hours straight I understood him. I didn't even hate him anymore. I actually kind of wanted to be his friend.

He got up to leave; I stayed behind until it hit me.

"Draco!" I yelled. I didn't care if the whole school heard me. I just had to find out.

He turned around

"Tell me now that you didn't give me that card. That small card on my table and tell me that you didn't carry me to bed. Tell me this and I'll be fine."

He looked down at the floor. I didn't know why but I was suddenly so mad at him. I just didn't want him to be nice to me anymore. I didn't want his card…

"I can't say that." He responded looking down to the floor.

I couldn't tell you why I was so mad, even if I tried. I started shaking with rage…I threw myself at him, pounding his chest with my fists clawing at his shirt. Slapping him in the face. And he just stood there and took it. I finally gave up when I realized he wouldn't react. I pulled away. Took one look at him and went forward to smack him again. He caught my hand in midair and held it. I kept shaking with rage; he laced his fingers with mine and leaned forward to kiss me. I ripped myself away and stormed up into the castle not caring who heard me. I ran to the heads room and locked myself in my room with my face in my hands. I sat on my bed and got up again. The roses I had left in the great hall were on my bed. I checked for booby traps and there were none. The roses were almost as beautiful as the card. They didn't look real and sent a shimmer from them. I took on sniff and was swept away. It was beautiful…like Dementors, it brought back memories, but this time they were happy memories that filled me up and made me warm inside.

But then I put the roses down and realty hit me. Why was I so mad at him? Why was he being so nice? After all these years I don't want to fall for a kid that had caused me so much misery, and I sure as hell didn't want to fall for him if it was just another prank. But he was so sincere and kind…I just couldn't take it, he was messing with my mind. I collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was 6 AM when I woke up the next morning. I was under the covers all tucked in and the card and roses were put back onto my bureau. I couldn't even remember taking the card off.

I lugged myself downstairs and found on the couch a breakfast tray and a single red rose. Every flat surface in the common room had a card on it. Each card was like the one I had in my room except different shades of red and pink. I opened one. 'I'm sorry' the other 'I'm sorry' the next and then the next and then the next, each one had said…'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'

I decided to take a bath this morning to relax and think. Someone was way ahead of me. I walked into the bathroom. It smelled of roses and lavender…you name a beautiful smelling flower…I smelt it. Rose petals were scattered at the top of the bath water, bouquets of beautifully colored flowers were everywhere. As I walked to the tub I felt like I was walking through a beautiful meadow. I lowered myself into the water and on the bath ledge was another rose and another card. This one said

I was stupid and I'm sorry 

_I didn't mean to make you mad_

_I don't know how or when I figured this out_

_But I care for you_

_My heart was shattered when I heard you cry._

_And if you still don't understand._

_I'm sorry I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry._

The card was the most beautiful card I had ever seen in my life and the words seemed to sing. I was falling, fast and hard.

I sat thinking and finally it hit me. I ran out of the bathroom, got dressed and went to his room. I was thrilled that he wasn't there. I went to his bag and opened it. The cards were gone. I opened ever drawer and closet, checked every surface, under the bed. All of the cards were gone. None of them were his… he had bought it all for me.

I ran to the great hall…and he was there… the only one there at six AM.

I ran over turned him around to face me. I smacked him and then leaned down and kissed him. I don't know why but I did.

I guess it was just that valentine's mood.

I felt his tongue pushing against my teeth. Hell, I didn't know what I was doing but I opened my mouth.

He stood up took my hand and pulled me all the way up to our room.

We sat on the couch and we kissed again. Eww…I don't think I'll ever get used to it. it's the weirdest feeling ever…and it tastes like fags. I pulled away.

"Why?" was the only word to came to me

"Why what?" he asked

"Why me, why this, why so suddenly why now? Just…why?"

He laughed.

"Whoa there! Take it slowly now. For the first question. You because I like to take a risk and if falling for a Gryffindor isn't one..well… also, you are pretty and smart and if you are even trying to find an intelligent girl in Slytherin there is something wrong with you. As for why this… told you. I saw you as one of the "golden trio" but you are different. You gave me a chance. And seeing you run out of the great hall in tears tore something in me that I never even knew I had. I just wanted to run after you and tell you I was sorry a million times."

I interrupted…because that's just what I do…

"You did," I said. He gave me a strange look so I explained

"You did tell me a million times that you were sorry. I believe you."

It turns out it was only a hundred times. One hundred and fourteen times.

"I realized then that…I didn't want to hurt you anymore…I didn't realize that I cared for you until that night, but I realize now that…I really really like you."

I was hoping he'd say he loved me. And I must be transparent because then he told me.

"I don't love you yet though…because I'm not sure what it is yet…or how to do it. I don't know if I'm in love because I don't know what that feels like."

" But I still don't understand why me. Wouldn't you rather have a stupid pretty girl with straight blonde hair big boobs and a pretty smile?" jeez…I was complaining about my looks to Draco in question form…that's a new low…even for me.

He laughed, "You are pretty, and your teeth are fine and as for the boobs…they'll grow…" I hit him…playfully of course, I think. He smirked and went in for anther kiss.

I put my hand in front of my face and turned away.

"What?" he asked " not handsome enough?"

"Oh no…your drop dead gorgeous" I said sarcastically "but you're a Slytherin, your breath smells and when I kissed you, I basically licked an ashtray…so from now on just a peck will do…"

He gave me a pout …but personally I'd rather he stick with a sneer. He looked like someone put pansy in a blender and pressed puree. I told him this and ran to bed. For once I slept peacefully…but not before he gave me a kiss goodnight. I was just happy for today; I finally got a valentine…a day late but nonetheless. We would worry about tomorrow as it came, but for now I was Hermione granger, know- it- all bookworm who has the most gorgeous boyfriend ever. Oh don't worry; it's no surprise as to why…she's just damn gorgeous herself…as well as extremely lucky!

I hope you liked…wrote it on Valentines Day while I was at home moping about not having a date. I was also kind of procrastinating. I know towards the end its kind of like 'oh look it's 6 AM' and then its like 'goodnight!'…But lets just say they sat talking for that whole time…you know saying three words to another person takes the WHOLE ENTIRE DAY!! Lol…please review or it will be your face in the blender!!

Lots of love to my readers!!

(Even though I'm kind of starting to like Draco fics better…)

rw4life

And if you want a story of them two together well…I might make an epilogue if I feel like it and if I get enough reviews!


End file.
